


Perfection

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladio, Chill XV, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: Over the course of his teenage years, Gladiolus Amicitia became aware of two things.The first was that he liked big dicks.The second was that he was hopelessly, completely, one hundred percent madly in love with his best friend, Ignis Scientia.There was only one tiny problem - literally, a teeny, tiny problem.A fill for the Kinkmeme! "Gladio/Ignis - grower not shower, first time, bottom!gladio"





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy, filthy porn, head's up, no shame, nothing to see here
> 
> Thanks to schmucklette for showing me this prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it! <3

Over the course of his teenage years, Gladiolus Amicitia became aware of two things.

The first was that he liked big dicks.

And by big, he meant, _really_ big - he was talking eight inches at least, maybe even double digits. Something long and thick, so big he’d never be able to get it all in his mouth, so long he’d have to use both hands to properly pay it attention.

Aw, fuck, but his mouth watered just _thinking_ about a cock like that.

He’d first discovered this... kink, he supposed that was the term for it, when he was thirteen, about a year after he’d discovered porn. It had been pretty close to when he’d made the switch from tits to cock, actually. There had been a side panel to the website, featuring popular videos that the bot’s algorithms had somehow decided he might like. So he’d clicked on one, not knowing what the hell a “size kink” was, and had come face to face with a guy nearly bent in half on a table, getting fucked by a massive twelve-inch dick.

To this day, he’d still never come as hard as he had that afternoon, sitting in the basement of his family’s house, a fucking sock wrapped around his dick for easy clean-up.

It was a bit surprising, considering how many dildos he’d bought over the years in his search for the perfect cock. There was an entire box of them stashed away in his closet - a treasure trove of dicks. He’d ridden them all, fucked himself so hard he could barely walk the next day. Hell, he’d even tried using two at the same time once - bad move that, he really _hadn’t_ been able to move the following morning, but it had also been _so fucking good_.

But no matter what he did, it wasn’t ever quite good enough. There was always something missing, some key aspect of the sex that was just wasn't there.  

He thought he knew what the problem was. It was the lack of human interaction - it had to be. No matter how good he got at taking it up the ass, no matter how many toys he bought or how skilled he got with his fingers, there was just something different about having another person’s hands on you. It would be more intimate, more passionate, more… well, it’d be making love, instead of just fucking his fist.

That had to be it, right?

Much as he would’ve liked confirmation, though, it was just a theory. Because even though it had been literally years since that fateful day in his old bedroom, he’d never actually _had_ anyone else’s hands on him. There had been a few kisses, back in middle school, back when he’d been curious about how things worked and why certain things suddenly felt so good. But there had never been anything more than that - no handjobs, no blowjobs, and sure as hell no one fucking him into the mattress.

He hadn’t really seen the point, to be honest. He just wasn’t interested in hooking up with whoever happened to give him a second glance. Not that he was trying to knock anybody who _did_ like that sort of thing. Casual sex was cool, so long as both parties were aware that it was just that.

But it wasn’t for him. Not when he knew that whoever he took to his bed would be wearing someone else’s face when he closed his eyes. Not when he knew that he’d be fighting not to scream someone else’s name when they fucked him. It wouldn’t have been fair to whoever he was with, even if it was just something physical, just fucking.  

The reason? Because the second thing that Gladio had learned in his teenage years was that he was hopelessly, completely, one hundred percent madly in love with his best friend, Ignis Scientia.

And who else could match sheer perfection?

That’s what Ignis was - he was smart, and funny, and charming, and _gods,_ but he was so fucking beautiful, with that wry smirk of his, that mischievous glint he got in his eyes when he said something he thought was funny. And it wasn’t just how he looked - Gladio wasn’t _that_ shallow, no matter what some people might say.

Nah, he liked what lay beneath the crisp, polished exterior Ignis liked to show the world. He liked the way Ignis snorted when he laughed, and the way he’d put a hand to his mouth a second later to try and hide it. He liked how Ignis was always pushing his glasses a little farther up the bridge of his nose, regardless of whether or not they were actually in danger of falling off his face. But most of all he liked the way Ignis said his name - the way he drew out the last syllable, slowing it down, almost as if he didn’t want to stop saying it.

Gladio wanted to make him say it again, and again, and again. And not just in the bedroom. He wanted to hear it in the morning, the first thing to greet his ears when he woke up. And he wanted to hear it at night, the last thing his mind processed before he fell asleep.

Unfortunately, he had a problem - just a tiny one.

Literally - a tiny one.

Ignis - wonderful, breathtaking, _perfect_ Ignis - had the smallest cock Gladio had ever seen in his life.

He’d only seen it a couple of times - while they were changing, after a hard bout of training, or in the communal showers. And he’d tried really hard not to look, because it was rude and a bit invasive, and it definitely broke that rule about never looking below the waist in the locker rooms, but well, he’d been curious, and Ignis had been _there_ , and his eyes had maybe, just kinda sorta wandered all on their own. But much to his dismay, his private fantasies of Ignis being incredibly well endowed had been dashed into bits.

It shouldn't have mattered - it _didn’t_ matter. Size wasn’t everything. And there were so many other wonderful things about Ignis - surely this was something he could overlook, something he could get past?

If only it were that easy.

Gladio didn't want to call it a deal breaker. Because in every other aspect, Ignis was his perfect match. He was sure of it. Sex wasn't the end all, be all of relationships, and no one else was capable of bringing out the best in him the way that Ignis was. He knew when to push Gladio and when to leave him be. He knew when to challenge Gladio and when to take him at his word. They were just good together, complementary in almost every way.

And if that were the case, he'd be stupid to throw away a chance at happiness just because Ignis wasn't packing. Incredibly stupid - there were other ways to do things, yeah? Ignis still had hands, and a mouth - even if he had a tiny dick, there was plenty of stuff they could do. Hell, even _with_ a cock that size, there were lots of things that could happen. It was dumb to think otherwise, and probably insulting, too.

Gladio knew all of this. He'd given himself this talk a thousand times. And yet…

He'd not done anything about his feelings. He'd not said a word to Ignis. Sometimes, there were moments when he thought Ignis knew - times when he'd catch Ignis looking at him, a soft smile on his face, or when Ignis would say something in a low, quiet voice, one Gladio liked to think was reserved just for him. Sometimes, it was enough to make him think that maybe he even reciprocated Gladio's feelings and was just waiting for Gladio to make the first move. That was like Ignis, he thought - cautious, waiting to be sure of something before acting hastily.

And honestly, with those subtle, heated glances, those whispered words, the occasional insinuation or lingering touch, Ignis was probably being suggestive in his own way. They were probably signals, cues to action. Instead, Gladio ignored them, grimacing each time they passed him by, hating the disappointed look on Ignis’ face each time he pretended not to notice.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to do something about it. It was just… well, he didn't know what to do. What if one thing led to another, and they ended getting physical, and Gladio couldn’t get into it? The last thing he wanted to do was make Ignis feel like he wasn't wanted. That wasn't the case at all. He was beautiful, and amazing, and sexy, and Gladio wanted to pay him all the attention he deserved. He wanted to make Ignis feel good; he wanted to kiss, and lick, and touch Ignis until he was a writhing, panting mess, his normally articulate self reduced to drawn out moans and breathy gasps.

But what if… what if he fucked up? What if his disappointment showed on his face? Or worse, what if he couldn't get it up?

He hated the thought of making Ignis feel that way. It made him physically sick.

Honestly, he was kind of ashamed. Of all the stupid reasons to not tell Ignis how he truly felt, this had to be the absolute worst. It was all in his head too, just a terrible mess of “what if’s” and “but’s” and awful scenarios about what could go wrong. He didn't have a single shred of evidence that anything bad was likely to occur. Hell, there was actually a lot more evidence to suggest the opposite was true.

Still, he hesitated.

Ignis was his best friend - his _very_ best friend. No one knew him better. And while yeah, he was also in love with the guy, their friendship had always come first. He could live without being Ignis’ boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he could stand not being Ignis’ friend. Better to not act, he'd told himself, than to do something awful and hurt Ignis. It wasn't really his style, but in this situation? Yeah, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

As it turned out, though, he needn't have worried about himself. Because he'd forgotten one very important thing.

Ignis too, had feelings and thoughts.

And Ignis too, might eventually see a need to act upon them.

* * * * *

“Gladio.”

Gladio looked up to see Ignis walking towards him, hair still damp from the shower.

“Might I have a word?”

Gladio straightened, pulling his shirt down over his head. “‘Course,” he replied. “What's up, Iggy?”

Ignis looked off to the side, eyeing another group of people standing perhaps ten feet away. “I thought we might go somewhere private,” he murmured.

Gladio frowned. It wasn't really unusual for Ignis to want to talk alone. There were plenty of things the two of them really couldn't discuss in public - Nocts’ schedule, for one thing, or his training. But there was something odd about the way he was standing; he kept fingering the cuff of his sleeve, as if there were a stray thread that he was trying to pick off. It was a nervous gesture, one of Ignis’ few tells, one that only Gladio was likely to recognize for what it was.

“Sure,” he said easily, eyes flicking back up to Ignis’ face. “My place? It's closer.”

Ignis nodded, and the two of them set off, gym bags in hand.

It was late at night, the sun already long disappeared beneath the wall that ringed Insomnia, and the air was cool as they exited the Citadel. Gladio would have preferred to spar in the afternoon. But Ignis insisted that he had to take care of Noctis before he could see to his own needs, and so they always waited until the prince was safely holed up in his apartment with dinner, video games, and sometimes Prompto before getting together.

He didn't complain, most days. When it came to spending time with Ignis, he'd take what he could get.

The walk to his apartment was short, and they spoke little. Again, Gladio was struck with the impression that Ignis was nervous about something. Not that Ignis was usually chatty - actually, Gladio was the one who initiated most of their conversations. But it wasn't like his friend to say next to _nothing_ , responding in one or two word answers the few times Gladio tried to start something up.

What was the deal? Should _he_ be nervous? Was it something serious?

Shit, was it bad?

Gladio frowned, rattling his keys in his pocket as he thought this out.

It wasn't something to do with Noct; of that, he was sure. Ignis wouldn't keep something like that from him, no matter how terrible or frustrating the news might be. In that regard, they were completely open with one another. No, it had to be something else.

Had he done something, then? Something that had upset Ignis, or made him uncomfortable? He hoped not. But again, Ignis wouldn't have kept something like that from him. They bickered occasionally, but they didn't really argue very often, and when they did, they tended to hash things out before either of them could leave in anger. There were very few secrets between them, and Gladio liked it that way.

But if it wasn’t him, and it wasn’t Noctis, then what else could it be? Work? His home life? Something with a family member?

He still hadn't decided which he thought most likely when they reached his apartment. Ignis said nothing as Gladio unlocked the door and ushered him inside, quietly setting his bag to the side and moving into the living room.

Gladio followed, shutting the door and flipping the lock. “So what's up?” he asked.

“I would prefer if you sat.”

Gladio obeyed, sitting down on his sofa. He threw his arms wide, settling back into the cushions, and grinned up at his friend. “That bad, huh?” he teased, trying to ease some of the tension laying thick and heavy between them.

It didn't work.

“What I have to say is… serious, though I wouldn't necessarily call it ‘bad’,” Ignis mused.

“Yeah?”

“I…” Ignis paused and took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I have something to say to you, Gladio. I've been meaning to tell you for some time now, you see, only I could never quite figure out how to say it. I still haven't, really. But it’s the sort of thing I don't like keeping from you, and so I think I have to speak up.”

He spoke carefully, deliberately, as if he were reciting something from memory and not speaking off the cuff. Hell, that was probably exactly what he was doing.

“I care for you, Gladio. I care for you a great deal. More, I think, than is usual for one friend to care for another. For a while, I thought it was because you are my oldest, closest friend - save Noctis, of course. It had to have been the long hours we'd spent in proximity over the years, the shared burdens and responsibilities. That, I reasoned, was why I felt as I did.

“But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that what I feel for you is quite different than what I feel for Noctis. He has always been like a brother to me, a younger brother, one whom I feel I need to protect. You… well, I suppose in light of recent events, it would be entirely inappropriate for me to say I consider you like a brother.”

Gladio sat up a little straighter, his heart rate speeding up in anticipation. Was this… no, it couldn't be. He squashed that surge of elation before it had a chance to get any anywhere.

“Recent events?” he asked instead. “Meaning…?”

“I've come to the conclusion that I have feelings for you, Gladio,” Ignis replied. He'd sped up now, nearly tripping over his words in the process of getting them out. “Romantic feelings, that is. So when I say that I care for you, I think it would be more appropriate to say that I-” He cleared this throat, as uncomfortable as Gladio had ever seen him. “I-” Again, he faltered, only this time he scowled.

The elation came back tenfold, his initial thoughts convinced. This was it - he’d been right. Ignis _did_ have feelings for him. And - shit, he was confessing.

The surge of joy he’d felt upon this realization quickly turned to panic. What did he do now? About a month ago, he’d decided that if something ever did happen between him and Ignis, he wouldn’t fight it. Size kink be damned, he wasn’t going to give up his chance at happiness with Ignis. There were plenty of other things they could do in the bedroom, and he would be just as happy.

But shit, that didn’t mean he knew how to talk about this _now_ , or how to explain why he’d never done anything about their completely fucking obvious mutual attraction before.

He had to say something though; this was one thing he couldn’t just let go. The way Ignis was looking at him, like his heart was about to literally shatter in his fucking chest, his deepest, darkest secret revealed, was awful. Gladio would do anything to make it go away.

He’d reveal how he really felt, so Ignis wasn’t the only one sharing secrets.

He stood, taking a step closer to Ignis. “Iggy-”

“No, I need to say it,” Ignis snapped, thrusting a hand out towards him. “Afterwards, you can say whatever you want, but I have to say it, Gladio, I have to tell you-”

“I'm in love with you.”

Ignis froze, even when Gladio reached out and grasped his outstretched hand, curling their fingers together.

“Yes,” he said quietly, “that's… you knew?” He inhaled sharply through his nose. “I know you likely don't feel the same - you'd have spoken up if you did. I certainly attempted to give you hints. But I couldn't keep it from you any longer, Gladio, I-”

“Iggy.”

“Yes?”

Gladio pulled on their connected hands, drawing Ignis closer. “I'm in love with you,” he repeated, emphasizing the first and last words.

Ignis’ eyes widened. “Then you do-” He paused, eyes abruptly narrowing. “How long?”

“I dunno,” Gladio admitted, a bit sheepish. “Years.”

Ignis studied him for a moment. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Gladio grimaced. “I was afraid to.”

“Because you feared how I might react?”

“That's… part of it.”

“And the other part?”

Here, Gladio hesitated. Which was the better option - the truth, hurtful as it might be? Or a lie, one that might potentially blow up in his face? Neither really seemed like a good option.

“Gladio?”

“Here's the thing, Iggy. I have-” He broke off, frowning when Ignis pulled away from him. “Iggy?”

“I feel rather foolish,” he admitted, laughing weakly.

“What? Why?”

“I don't know what I expected to come of this - it was stupid,” he continued, ignoring Gladio. “It wasn't as if I was expecting you to grab me and kiss me senseless after I told you-”

Ah, no, no, no no no no, fuck, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He had to turn this around, quick, before Ignis got the wrong impression.

“Ignis-”

“My apologies, Gladio. I shouldn't have said anything-”

“Stop.” Gladio reached out, putting his hands to either side of Ignis’ face. Instantly, Ignis stilled, looking up at him with wide, sad eyes that couldn't quite hide his disappointment. Gladio barely suppressed a groan, hating that he was reason for that sadness. “I want to kiss you, Iggy. Fucking hell, but I do.”

Ignis waited, expectant, but Gladio didn't move. He couldn't, still paralyzed with indecision.

Ignis smiled up at him then. It looked more like a wince. “But you haven't,” he murmured, raising a hand to wrap around Gladio's wrist. He was shaking, Gladio noticed - just barely, but it was definitely noticeable.

Ah, hell.

“It ain't because I don't want to,” he said quickly.

“What is it, then?"

Gladio said nothing, uncertain of how to put this into words.

“You aren't making any sense, Gladio.”

“I know.”

“You want to kiss me, but you won't. You say you're in love with me, but you haven't done anything about it. I-” Ignis paused, swallowing. “Have I done something wrong? Is there someone else-”

“No! No,” Gladio added, more softly. He let his thumb glide over one of Ignis’ cheekbones, unable to resist seeing if the skin there was as soft as he'd dreamed it would be.

It was.

“There’s no one else. And you're fucking perfect,” he continued.

Ignis’ face brightened, and then abruptly fell once more, lips turning down into a frown. “Then I don't understand your hesitance. Is it your father?”

“No, he's - it's not that.”

“Our duty to Noct, then? Is that why you've been holding back? Because I don't think-”

“I like big dicks.”

Whatever Ignis had been expecting, apparently that hadn't been it.

“...excuse me?”

“Really fucking big dicks, Iggy. I'm sorry,” Gladio said quickly, trying to backpedal. “It’s just a thing, a stupid thing, a preference, nothing serious. They call it a size kink-”

He hadn't even meant to say it; the words had just kind of tumbled out, Ignis’ honest attempts to understand too much for him to take any longer. But now, he'd gone and admitted that he had this desire Ignis couldn't possibly satisfy, and fuck, but he'd probably gone and ruined his chances and hurt Ignis, all in one. He was such a fucking _dumbass_ -

“How, exactly, is that a problem?”

Gladio frowned, mouth working furiously for a moment as he tried to find the right words. “Iggy,” he said, “I've seen you naked before-”

“And?”

“...and I've seen your cock.”

“While it was hard?”

Gladio frowned. “I - no, but-”

He broke off, stunned, when Ignis suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

“Astrals,” he gasped, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. “Tell me that wasn't the only thing holding you back, Gladio - please.”

“It was stupid,” Gladio agreed. “And shallow.”

It wasn't anything he hadn't told himself before, either - that was the worst part. He'd had this argument with himself at least a hundred times the past month alone, but it had taken Ignis laughing at him to make him realize how idiotic and juvenile it sounded.

So Ignis had a small dick.

So fucking what? He was still Ignis, and Gladio loved him. Gladio _loved_ him. What the fuck was he waiting for?

“It was also entirely unnecessary.”

...what?

“You do understand how sexual arousal works, yes, Gladio?”

“Aw, fuck, Iggy, c’mon you know I do-”

Because while he was many things, Gladio wasn't an idiot. He read, and he'd done very well in school. He knew how shit worked.

It was just…

Ignis had been _so_ small - literally two inches, tops. Sure, he'd be bigger when fully erect, but come on. No one got that _much_ bigger.

“Then, please - trust me when I say that that won't be a problem.”

Gladio stared at him for a minute. “You-”

“Nine and a half inches, the last time I checked.”

“You're shitting me.”

Ignis arched an eyebrow at him, lips curling up into a smirk. “Shall I find a ruler?”

No, Gladio didn't want to find a ruler. He wanted to fucking see it for himself. He wanted to get Ignis all hot and bothered, rip his pants off, and take his cock so deep into his mouth he fucking choked on it.

He settled for surging forward and kissing Ignis, taking full advantage of Ignis’ surprised little gasp to push forward and deepen the kiss. He groaned when Ignis’ tongue tentatively rose to meet him. Gods, but he tasted so fucking good - like coffee and mint and something else, something he couldn't quite name, something good and sweet and perfect, and fuck, but he already couldn't get enough.

Strong hands settled on his chest, lightly pushing him backwards. Gladio broke away, looking down in question, but Ignis huffed in annoyance and kissed him again. “The couch,” he murmured, licking at Gladio's lips. “Now.”

Ah, right.

Gladio sat down, Ignis folding into his lap with the same sinuous grace he displayed while fighting. He hooked one leg around Gladio's back, the other stretching out along the cushions, never once breaking the kiss. It was really fucking hot, and Gladio wondered, not for the first time, just how flexible Ignis was.

He hoped that one day he got to find out.

Ignis had retreated, nudging Gladio's face to the side so that he could lick and suck along the column of Gladio's throat. It felt divine, better than he ever could have imagined, and Gladio sighed, arms tightening around Ignis’ back.

Beneath him, Ignis stiffened. “Is something wrong?” he murmured, warm breath fanning along Gladio's skin.

“Hell no,” Gladio replied. His hands, splayed across Ignis’ back, drifted lower, dipping down into his pants and searching for the hem of his shirt. When he found it, he pulled, untucking it, and then slipped his hands underneath, trailing his fingers along warm skin. “I just - I've wanted to this for so long. That it's finally happening now is almost…”

Ignis shivered beneath his touch. “That feels nice,” he admitted.

“Yeah.” Gladio curled his palms around Ignis’ shoulder blades, relishing the feel of the soft, smooth flesh under his fingers. “It does.”

Ignis pulled back a little, looking down at Gladio. “Were you about to apologize?” he asked.

“...maybe.”

Ignis leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together. This kiss was soft, almost sweet, and when he pulled away, it was only a few inches. “I understand how you felt, I think,” he murmured.

“I was afraid you'd think I was disappointed in you,” Gladio admitted.

Ignis nodded. “We all have our preferences, Gladio.”

“But it's stupid,” Gladio insisted.

“Not really. Sexual attraction is a key factor in most relationships. If you found me wanting-”

“I _don't-”_

Ignis held a finger to his lips. “Hush,” he murmured. “However you went about it, you were attempting to preserve our friendship. I can understand that - admire it, even. Although…” he trailed off, smirking. “You could have just asked. It would have saved you a lot of trouble.”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, snorting. “Like I could've just walked up and asked. ‘Hey Iggy, how's your day? By the way, measured your dick recently?’ You would've fucking told me off.”

“Mmm, no.”

“Oh yeah? What would you have done, then?”

“I would have _showed_ you,” Ignis replied, rolling his hips.

Gladio groaned, fingers tightening their grip on Ignis’ shoulders. Because, shit, he could feel it - Ignis’ cock, pressed against his thigh. And fucking Six, but it was big, just as big as he'd boasted about earlier. What would it feel like inside him, Gladio wondered? Between his thighs, his own cock throbbed, and he swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“If you'd asked me nicely, of course,” Ignis added, his voice a purr.

“Iggy, please.”

“Yes, just like that.”

“Please, Iggy, fuck me.”

Above him, Ignis stilled. “Gladio?” he asked, uncertain.

Gladio bit his lip, wondering if he'd gone too far. But no - Ignis’ eyes were nearly black with desire, and his dick was _still_ twitching at Gladio's request. He sure wasn't acting like he didn't want to - but Gladio would never push him into anything, never, and after all the ways he'd already almost fucked this up, shit, he'd do whatever Ignis wanted.

“Are you certain? I know I'm larger than average, and I wouldn't want to hurt you-”

Oh.

_Oh._

His reservations were just caution.

Gladio grinned, hoisting Ignis into his arms and rising to his feet. Ignis inhaled sharply, clutching at him a little more tightly. “Where are we going?” he asked, ducking his head as Gladio passed under a doorway.

“In here,” Gladio said, nodding to his bedroom. “Gotta show you something.”

He put Ignis down, unable to resist leaning in for another kiss, and then headed over to the closet, bending down to retrieve the box he'd stashed in the back. He picked it up, taking it back to Ignis and setting it on the bedspread beside him.

“What is that?” Ignis asked, raising a hand and trailing it along the lid.

“My toys,” Gladio replied.

Ignis’ eyes flashed, pure heat. “Your-”

Without waiting for permission, he pushed the lid open and looked down at the contents in wonder. “Astrals,” he breathed, picking up a particularly thick, purple silicone dildo. “You took this?”

“Yep,” Gladio said, grinning.

Ignis put the toy down, selecting another. This one was longer, the longest one Gladio had, and bright red. Ignis actually moaned when he picked it up.

“You couldn't possibly-"

“I've had some practice,” Gladio admitted.

“Some? There must be nearly fifteen dildos here, Gladio-”

“Okay, a _lot_ of practice-”

“Come here.”

Gladio obeyed, shoving the box aside as Ignis made a grab for him, crashing their mouths together. Ignis wasn't gentle, his tongue demanding entrance into Gladio's mouth, and his nails drew red, angry scratches as he scrabbled at the hem of Gladio's shirt, anxious to get it up and over his head.

Gladio didn't mind. If anything, he felt the same, frantically ripping through the buttons of Ignis’ shirt in a desperate attempt to get underneath. He pushed the fabric away, irritated when it didn't immediately disappear, irritated that Ignis had to pull away and slip it off, but then Ignis was back in his arms, pressed tight against his chest, and-

He gasped, hips automatically snapping forward as Ignis tweaked one of his nipples. Ignis didn't stop to relish the noise, teasing him again and again until Gladio was doing little more than panting into his mouth.

“Shit,” he groaned, hips bucking up again when Ignis bent down and replaced his fingers with his mouth. “Iggy-”

“Yes?”

“Touch me? Please?”

Ignis grinned against him. “I am touching you, Gladio.”

Gladio groaned again when teeth scraped against the overstimulated skin, toes curling in his socks. “You know what I mean,” he panted. “You gonna make me beg?”

“I think begging sounds nice, actually-”

“Touch my dick, Iggy, shit, please-”

Ignis shifted, shimmying down on the bed a little so that he could palm Gladio through his sweatpants. It was a light touch, just enough pressure for Gladio to know he was there, but Shiva’s _fucking_ tits, was it something. Gladio grabbed at his wrist, holding his hand there as he bucked up into it, almost sighing in sweet relief.

All too soon, Ignis jerked his hand back, sitting back on his haunches. “You're still wearing pants,” he said. “That makes things rather difficult.”

“So ‘re you,” Gladio retorted.

Ignis raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his waist, removing his belt in one fluid motion. Next, his fingers settled on the button, popping in through the hole, and then he reached for the zipper-

Gladio didn't think he'd ever shucked his pants off so quickly in his life. He didn't even bother trying to hide his cock when it sprang free, too interested in what Ignis was doing to notice. He wanted, no, needed to see the cock he’d spent way too much time fantasizing about - he wanted to look at it, taste it, feel it, smell it-

“Fucking _shit,_ Iggy,” he breathed, sitting up as Ignis pulled his pants off and laid them on the floor. “That's…”

Glorious?

Awesome?

Hot as all fucking get out?

All of the above, Gladio decided. Ignis hadn't been exaggerating about the size of his cock - if anything, he'd _underestimated._ If Gladio knew dicks - and he did, _fuck_ \- then Ignis’ was at least ten inches long, thick and hard, precome leaking from the tip. He'd not have thought it possible that someone could get that much bigger when they were hard, not if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes.

Ignis cleared his throat, and Gladio looked up, snapping his mouth shut.

“I can still go find that ruler, if you wish,” Ignis drawled.

“Oh, hell no,” Gladio growled. “You aren't going anywhere.”

He leaned down, licking a long trail from the base of Ignis’ cock to the tip. Ignis gasped at the sudden heat, one hand coming to rest on Gladio's head, dragging him up by his hair. Again, Gladio didn’t mind, swirling his tongue around the head of Ignis’ cock, lapping up all the precome he'd noticed earlier. One of them moaned - or maybe it was both of them. Hell if Gladio knew. He was too busy sucking down as much of Ignis’ cock as he could, eyes watering as the tip of it touched the back of his throat.

He hadn't even managed to take in half of it.

Gladio groaned, lungs burning for oxygen. Still, he tried to stay still, the noises Ignis was making with his cock down Gladio's throat utterly intoxicating. Eventually though, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he pulled back, gasping.

Ignis was relentless, pushing his face back down almost immediately. Gladio loved it, every fucking bit of it. He loved that Ignis was being rough, he loved that he was just fucking Gladio's mouth, and most of all, he loved Ignis’ giant cock in his mouth. This definitely confirmed all the theories he'd formed as a teenager - sex with someone else, someone you really liked, was way better than just fucking yourself.

 _Way_ better - and they hadn't even gotten to the actual fucking yet.

Abruptly, as if he could see Gladio's thoughts, Ignis pulled away, brightly flushed chest heaving. “I'm going to come if we keep doing that,” he breathed.

Much as he loved the sound of that, he'd rather Ignis came inside him. He mentioned as much to Ignis, and Ignis let out the most beautiful moan Gladio thought he'd ever heard.

“Have you - have you been tested?”

“What?”

“For diseases, Gladio, we can't just-”

“Oh fuck, yeah, I'm good,” Gladio said hastily. “You?”

“I'm clean.” He rolled towards Gladio, staring down at him. “Then… you'd let me do this?” he asked, breathless. “Truly?”

“Let you? Iggy, I _want_ you to fuck me,” Gladio replied.

Ignis groaned, burying his head in the meat of Gladio's shoulder. “I must admit, I've never done this with a man before,” he murmured. “I’m uncertain about what to do.”

“No worries,” Gladio said. “I got this.” He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing for the lube he knew was stashed there. He squirted some on his fingers before raising up on his knees, grabbing the headboard with one hand and circling his entrance with the fingers of the other. It was partially for ease of access, partly for a show, and he grinned when he saw how entranced Ignis was.

“So,” he said, barely flinching when the first finger slipped inside him, “You said you'd never had sex with a _man_ before?”

“I hardly think this is the time to discuss that-”

“Distract me,” Gladio interjected, trying to make himself go slow and not rush the preparation.

Ignis’ gaze was locked on his ass, and he swallowed when Gladio pushed the finger particularly deep, down to the first knuckle. “There was one girl,” he murmured. “One summer, when we were fifteen… she made it clear that she just wanted to have fun, and I liked her. It was a bit of a whirlwind. Then September came and…” He shrugged.

“She your first?”

“Mmm.” Ignis’ breath caught in his throat when Gladio added a second finger. “And you, Gladio?”

“You. Or, you will be. Once you fuck me.”

“Me?” Ignis asked, taken aback.

Gladio grinned down at him. “Yeah, you,” he panted, humming when he twisted his fingers and managed to hit his prostate in just the right way. “‘Less you count my hand and a box of dildos.”

“I-”

“Knew what I wanted,” Gladio continued, speech becoming even harder as he added a third finger and really started working the digits deep. He snorted, remembering all the time he'd wasted dreaming about Ignis instead of just fucking talking to him. “Didn't fucking know how to _tell_ you, of course. Guess I didn’t see much sense in going to anyone else, yeah? Not if it wasn’t gonna go anywhere.”

“Gladio.”

Ignis had risen to his knees as well, moving so that he was just behind him. Gently, tenderly, even, he placed a kiss on the back of Gladio’s neck, wrapping one arm around his waist. No words accompanied the gesture - but then, none were necessary.

Gladio turned, pressing their lips together one more time, and then shifted, letting his fingers slip free.

“How do you want me?”

“I want to look at you,” Ignis replied, no hesitation in his voice.

Gladio obliged, laying down on his back and spreading his legs wide. “C’mere,” he said, motioning to the space between his legs.

Ignis did so, and Gladio drew his knees into his chest, reaching down with one hand to slick Ignis’ cock and align it with his hole. Ignis moved, the tip of his dick just teasing Gladio’s rim, and Gladio grunted at the little spark of pleasure. Gods, but if just the _tip_ felt that good…

“Now,” he said, nodding furiously, “Now, Iggy, _now_ -” He broke off with a ragged moan as Ignis slid home, sinking deeper and deeper and _deeper_ -

“Gladio!” Ignis gasped, forcing himself to stop.

Gladio opened his eyes, unaware he’d screwed them shut. “What is it?” he groaned. “Why’d you stop?”

“I can’t - it’s too much-”

“Just so slow,” Gladio advised. “I can take it, I swear-”

“I don’t want to hurt you-”

“I’ll tell you if you do.”

Ignis stilled, sweat beading on his temples. “Promise?”

Gladio grabbed at his hand, clutching their fingers together. “Promise,” he replied, grinning.

Still looking a bit uncertain, Ignis pushed forward again. Gladio’s breath caught at the fullness of it as he was stretched to the brim, thighs quivering as raw need nearly overtook him. All his nerves felt like they were on fire, pleasure flooding him at the sheer knowledge that this was Ignis inside him, and he shifted, groaning, unable to keep still.

“Gladio?”

“So good,” he panted.

“Yes?” Ignis experimentally wriggled his hips, and Gladio yelped.

“Fuck!”

“Astrals,” Ignis said, letting out a light curse of his curse. “I can’t believe you took it all-” He looked down, at where his cock disappeared inside Gladio, and Gladio grinned.

“Hot, huh?” he asked.

“Incredible,” Ignis moaned.

“Feels even better when you move.”

Ignis snapped his head up. “Can I-”

Gladio nodded fervently. “Do it.”

Afterwards, Gladio knew he would recognize this moment as the one where he realized he was forever ruined for anyone else. Nothing would ever feel as good as Ignis moving inside him, as Ignis finally realizing that Gladio could take whatever he could give and just letting go.

In the moment, however, he found himself at a complete loss for words, the world devolving into the two of them, just him and Ignis - their bodies, the sounds they made, and their joined race towards pleasure. There were no words - there was no need. At one point, Ignis leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, his clumsy attempts at a kiss failing. Gladio knew what he meant, what he was trying to convey. He clutched at Ignis all the harder afterwards, urging him ever onward.

In just a few minutes, he found himself right at the cusp of pleasure, toes curling in want. “Iggy,” he panted, “Iggy, please-”

Ignis snapped his hips forward, the tip of his dick just brushing Gladio’s prostate, and Gladio saw stars. “I’m so fucking close,” he whined, nails digging into Ignis’ back. “Right _fucking_ there, Iggy, _please-_ ”

Again, Ignis withdrew, and again, he thrust forward - only this time he pushed in hard and deep, almost as deep as he could go. Gladio screamed - actually fucking yelled - as he came, hot come splashing onto his stomach in thick white ropes. The yell quickly turned into a moan when he felt Ignis come a second or two later, thrusting forward a few more times before stuttering to a stop and collapsing atop him.

“Shit.”

Ignis looked up, pushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his glasses. “Hmm?”

“I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.”

Ignis chuckled. “Apologies,” he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gladio’s chest. His lips landed near a small spot of come, and after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward and licked it up.

Gladio’s breath hitched. “That’s hot,” he said.

More deliberately this time, Ignis licked up a second spot.

“Keep doing that, and we won’t even need to go take a shower.”

Ignis paused, and then withdrew. “A shower would be nice,” he replied. He pushed up onto his elbows, moving his hips a little as he did so, and Gladio groaned. “Ah, have I hurt you?”

“No, just - ah fuck - sensitive,” Gladio said.

“Here, let me-” Ignis made to pull out, and Gladio snapped a hand out, holding him tight.

“Don’t move,” he said. “Not yet.”

Ignis stilled atop him. “Alright.”

They lay there for several long moments, content to just bask in the afterglow. Gladio’s hands made their way around Ignis’ back, and Ignis buried his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck, nuzzling as close as he could in the limited space. It was hot, and more than a bit sticky, and the ache in his lower back was becoming more than a little unpleasant. But there was no place else Gladio would rather be.

Right here, right now - this, he was pretty sure, was what perfection felt like.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“May I ask you something?” Ignis pulled his head back, not waiting for an answer. “Earlier, you mentioned that this all seemed almost too good to be true. That you couldn’t quite believe it was happening.”

“Uh-huh. Meant it too - still seems like a dream.”

Ignis leaned in, pressing their lips together one last time. “Believe it,” he murmured. “It’s real.”

Gladio kissed him back, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Ignis smirked. “Like most things, I expect you stumbled into it,” he teased.

“Hey!”

“I say that with the utmost affection.”

“Uh-huh. Twist the knife a little deeper, why don’t you.”

Ignis shifted, pressing his softening cock a little farther forward, and Gladio shuddered, a moan torn from his lips.

“I thought you liked it deeper,” Ignis said innocently.

“Oh, fuck you.”

Ignis chuckled, his tongue flicking out to tease the nipple nearest his face. “Again? If you insist.”

Gladio groaned, a familiar heat coiling up in his belly. Fuck, already? That quickly? But then he saw the look in Ignis’ eyes, the heat, the _love,_ no doubt mirrored in his own, and he twisted, flipping the two of them over, pressing Ignis down into the mattress and kissing him deep.

The shower, he supposed, would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> As always, feedback is much loved and appreciated! <3


End file.
